


Small Sacrifices

by LunaDeSangre



Series: Between the Lines [3]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Oz Drabble Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeSangre/pseuds/LunaDeSangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ryan knows letting him will be worth it in the long run – but it makes his skin fucking</i> crawl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Sacrifices

Ross fucking smells, has horribly bad breath, and gets way too much into Ryan’s personal space. Ryan knows letting him will be **worth it** in the long run – but it makes his skin fucking _crawl_. It’s like Schillinger’s barely-disguised long leer on his first day in Em City and Adebisi’s slap on his ass all over again: only worth it not to react because _don’t show fear_ is the first rule of survival, and _don’t show disgust_ and _pretend to be their friend_ are the second and third. Ryan can’t help his gut reaction, but he can hide it no problems: deception is in his very blood; _use everything to your own advantage_ is basically his motto.

It’s precisely those things people say make him fucked up that save him from being actually fucked: he knows what he looks like, especially in here.


End file.
